Annabeth at Gallagher
by 13 IDK 13
Summary: Annabeth goes to Gallagher Academy and shares a room with Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey. I was previously Louis-love-1D
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day I found out I was going to Gallagher Academy. I was at camp with my boyfriend Percy when Chiron called me to the Big House. When Percy and I got to the Big House, Chiron had handed me a letter. Once I read the contents I started freaking out. Percy, being the amazing boyfriend he is, was trying to calm me down while asking me what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong. I'm going to Gallagher Academy!" I replied. That's how i got here. Gallagher Academy. I already knew that this was a spy school, but even if I didn't I would have been able to tell just by the architecture that this was a spy school. As it turns out Gilly Gallagher was a daughter of Athena and my half-sister.

I was admiring the mansion when the head mistress interrupted my thoughts. "Are you Annabeth Chase?" the head mistress asked.

**AN- I know it was short. It's my first story. Please tell me what you think. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Sorry it took so long to repost. I get so much homework.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Yes I am," I told the headmistress. "Um..What's your name?" I asked, not entirely sure what to call her.

"Oh. My bad. Please, call me Miss Morgan," headmistress Morgan said. "Let's talk in my office. THat way no one can over here our conversation." As I followed her, she showed me what sort of events Gallagher supports. When we got to her office, she asked me some questions then at the end asked me, "What type of school do you think this is?" Of course the question didn't throw me off and I replied, "A spy school of course."

Miss Morgan looked thrown off about my answer. "How did you know that. Only the government knows this and they don't tell people," she asked me. "You don't know do you. I am related to Gilly Gallagher, so of course I know what kind of school this is," I replied quickly.

"Well in that case, let me take the school code black and take you to your new room," she said still looking suspicious. When we got to the room, Miss Morgan had told me that I was rooming with her daughter and that I would be in the same classes as her. According to Miss Morgan I am one of the only ones that come in as joiners and is in that grade level in the beginning.

Once I finished unpacking three girls came in. One was a big girl who looked pretty strong. Another looked agile and the third looked really familiar. All three looked pretty shocked to see me, especially the one that looked familiar. The agile one recovered from shock first and said, "I didn't know that we were going to have e a new roommate. Well I'm Cameron but call me Cammie, this is Rebecca but she likes being called Bex pointing to the strong one, and this is ..." She was about to keep going on but I quickly cut her short when I slapped the familiar looking one in the face with my book. She didn't look phased at all, in fact she looked like she was expecting that to happen. Before I could say anything, Cammie said,"Why did you just slap Liz?" Again before I could reply, Liz said,"Because, she's kinda my half-sister and she told me she was coming to this school and I didn't tell her that I go here too."

**AN- Sorry if there are any errors. If you see that I got something wrong from in the book, please tell me. I don't have the books and i haven't read them in a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Sorry it's taking too long. I've been really busy and I almost forgot about this.**

_Annabeth's POV_**  
**

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WENT HERE!" I yelled, "Sorry Lizzie, but you and I both know that i am getting revenge." Cammie and Bex looked like they were in shock so I slapped them both to get them back to reality. "Why did you just slap us," Bex said, trying to be calm. "You were just standing there with your mouth open looking like an idiot so I slapped you," I tried to say without laughing.

Apparently that made Bex pretty mad so she came charging at me but before anything could happen, Liz got in the way. "Liz, why are you in the way?" Bex asked, seething with anger. "Look, Bex, if you start a fight with Annabeth you will get beat up so please do not fight her," Liz pleaded. All that was running through my mind is, 'I can beat Bex in a fight?'

Bex definitely did not like that. All i can say is that 30 minutes later we were in the headmistress office. Cammie looked like this was uncomfortable fo her since she wasn't in the fight but was the one that went and told her mom.

"I am very disappointed in you..."

**AN- Find out what happens next in the next chapter. I know that it's really short but I am super busy with school. I just have to say that I am fine with constructive criticism but I got a review from someone who said that they rather read there 2-year-old nieces story than mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sorry it's taking too long. I've been really busy and I almost forgot about this until i started getting more reviews.**

_Cammie's POV_

"I am very disappointed in you two," stated my mom. Bex looked upset that she got in trouble while Annabeth looked as if this was normal for her. Why does Annabeth look like this is a normal occurance? How does Liz have a half-sister? Where did Annabeth learn how to fight like that? As those thousghts ran through my head i missed most of the conversation.

"Annabeth I know that your new here but we do not tolerate violence unless it's in one of your classes," my mom lectured to Annabeth.

"I'm so sorry Headmistress. It won't happen again," claimed Annabeth, but something in her eyes said that it might end up happening again. Once my mom dismissed us, we headed back to our dorm.

"Alright," I said, "where did you learn how to fight like that?" I asked Annabeth. All she did was sit down on her bed and start reading a book, so I turned to Liz.

"Well, ummmmmmm... she had lived on the streets for a while trying to stay safe so I guess she just taught herself," Liz said, but I didn't believe her.

"Why was she living on the streets? Doesn't she have a family?" i questioned. Liz had opened up her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Annabeth.

"I was on the streets at the age of seven because I ran away from my family," Annabeth said, "is that what you wanted to know, that I had run away from a family that didn't care about me at the time. That I was chased by people trying to kidnap me, cause that's what happened to me." Afterwards she ran out of the room looking like she was about to cry with Liz calling after her. I looked at Macey and Bex, and as it appeared we were all in shock that she went through that at such a young age.

** AN-hope you liked it. sorry if it's really bad i didn't have a lot of time to write this, but it's summer so hopefully i can update more often. R & R.**


End file.
